


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Sonic Boom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Sonic!BOOM Universe)Sonic wants to touch his BFF tail.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 26





	Touch

It was saturday night and they combined to play videogames together, but with just two hours of playing, Tails fell sleep on the couth.  
Sonic, a blue hedgehog, was sitting next to the small yellow fox and laughed a little when he realized that his best friend was on the dream land, then, he just turned off the console and planned to watch the TV for the rest of the night.

But something catch his attention, his friend tails climbled on his lap, searching comfort. Tails aways had an extra tail, but Sonic never dared to touched it. He never know if was because of fear, or because his friend was probably gonna see him with bad eyes.

Yeah, probably was that.

But touch just once doesn't kill anybody.  
With caution, he puts his hand on the yellow fur, and feels a hot sensation passed through his fingers, it is pretty soft, and, what the hell, it is good to touch.  
When he was admiring how much it was good, Tails moved a little making him jump and drop the tail of his lap.  
But his friend doesn't seen to wake up. 

Well, that was scary.   
But he sure wants to touch again.


End file.
